Dangerously beautiful things
by Sadie Perdida Malfoy
Summary: Y se llega al doloroso hecho de que el para siempre se queda corto y el te amo jamas sera suficiente, la eternidad parecía nada (si estaba junto a ella). UA, Naruto/Hinata.


**Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Note:** Especial mente dedicado a una personita que prometió tener listo el final de mi nuevo fic favorito antes de Mayo. (L)

* * *

.

**_Dangerously beautiful things.._**

.

.

.

Siempre he pensado que las cosas que son demasiado bellas son las más peligrosas.

Sakura-chan es un gran ejemplo. Ella tiene la piel suave como papel de fumar y los labios como miles de frezas. Tiene la nariz pequeña y respingona, casi haciendo burla de su belleza. Sus ojos son grandes, verdes, claros y puros, te atraviesan el alma con una mirada, lo he visto, créeme. Podrías morir por su mirada. Ella es tan delgada que parece que el viento la lleva, y da miedo tocarla (porque se puede romper) y su cabello es rosa, como el algodón de azúcar. Sakura-chan es ese tipo de personas que te hablan con la verdad fracturada entre frases incoherentes, y te mira como si lo supiera todo de ti, como si callara demasiado, como si entre sus pestañas tupidas hubiera más secretos de los que podrías contar jamás.

(Sakura-chan fue mi primer amor)

Supongo que te diste cuenta, hablo de ella como si no hubiera cosa más hermosa ni fascinante en el mundo. Lo cierto es que podríamos estar enamorados, pero el destino es una perra mal pagada que te da golpes de la nada, sin importar que te hundas en la más profunda de las miserias.

Me enamore de Sakura-chan sin apenas darme cuenta.

Después todo lo que podía pensar era en la curvatura suave de su espalda y en lo hipnotizante de su sonrisa en las mañanas. Solo podía serrar los ojos y ver sus pómulos rosados como dos manzanas y el ángulo redondeado de su frente, la forma en que tus ojos bajan por su nariz y se posan en sus labios solo para morir de dolor y placer. Y pensar, el suave toque de sus manos cuando me acariciaba la mejilla. No te equivoques. Nunca fuimos novios o siquiera algo que se le pareciera. Ella me besaba en la cara y me daba una caricia fantasma cuando menos me los esperaba porque me quería, pero no de esa forma. Sakura-chan tenía una forma destructiva de querer. Pero no lo hacía con migo, porque nunca reparaba en mi más de un segundo, siempre buscando una sombra más oscura detrás de mis ojos azules.

Sasuke,

era su nombre.

Otro gran ejemplo de que lo bello puede ser obsesivamente destructivo.

Era un cabronazo de lo más antipático, cruel y desdeñoso (también era absurdamente hermoso) Y, por alguna extraña fuerza mayor del universo, era mi mejor amigo. Sakura-chan era una ninfa, pequeña y dulce. Casi tanto que podías olerlo. Era tan pura, que le fue casi inevitable enamorarse de alguien tan podrido como Sasuke. Era asquerosamente inevitable. Admito que en un principio esto me destrozo. Sobre todo porque Sasuke era tan corrosivo como el ácido y tan dañino y adictivo como las drogas, y terminaría matando a Sakura-chan, que era tan frágil que el viento podía llevársela ( es solo que Sasuke ya la tenía bien encadenada a sus dedos).

Shikamaru la trajo una mañana, estaba nublado y el viento azotaba las ventanas con más fuerza de la acostumbrada. Yo tomaba vodka, y comía ramen mientras veía_ Friends_ sentado en posición india sobre la alfombra de la sala, apoyando la espalda en el sofá frente al televisor, cuando de pronto repare en la pequeña chica con la maleta parada en la puerta de entrada, justo a unos metros al lado del televisor. Ella agarraba con sus dedos pequeños la tela de la manga de la camisa de Shikamaru, con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se pusieron blancos. No hizo falta ser tan inteligente para saber que se mudaba con nosotros. Hasta yo lo pille, y eso ya es mucho.

Cuando tome su mano estaba demasiado fría, estaba un poco ido porque el vodka corría en mis venas, pero aun así me pare para saludarla y le sonreí, porque era tan hermosa como ver un universo tragando un arcoíris de cometas, o eso fue lo que yo pensé. Luego, sus ojos lentamente repararon en Sasuke, que estaba recostado en el sofá en el que yo antes me apoyaba. Él también la miro, largamente, sus ojos era fríos cual glaciar, pero aun así, la miraban, Sasuke no solía posar la mirada sobre las personas más de un micro segundo tan efímero que parecía que ni era cierto, pero a Sakura-chan la miraba, y yo los miraba a ambos y no sabía que pensar, Shikamaru sonreía con sarcasmo mientras encendía un cigarrillo.

Algo estaba mal, pero yo soy un idiota, así que eso, seguí tomando vodka hasta que la voz de _Joey Tribbiani_ parecía solo un susurro lejano.

Luego pasaron meses, y de pronto Shikamaru desapareció, solo dejo una nota y una cajetilla de marlboro, yo solo me reí,

"_Temari está embarazada, hasta pronto…"_

Y Temari vive en Egipto o algo así, así que ¿Qué posibilidades hay de volverlo a ver?

Temari es una chica extraña, pasó días en casa encerrada con Shikamaru en la habitación, es mandona y siempre sabe como mandarte a callar. Tenía los ojos verde azulados, francos. El cabello en un limbo entre el castaño muy claro y el rubio cenizo. Ella estudió arqueología, y, hace unos meses se mudo a Egipto, o algún lugar de Oriente medio, áfrica, o esas partes, la geografía no es lo mío. No se hubiera mudado si Shikamaru se lo hubiera pedido, pero él es un puto cobarde. Cuando se fue de un día para otro Shikamaru solo empezó a fumar demasiado, y ya no dormía sobre el tejado, se estaba apagando. Era obvio que se estaba volviendo loco, por las últimas noches que estuvo aquí solo bebía tequila y fumaba y fumaba y fumaba como si quisiera podrirse los pulmones de una vez y morir. El hecho de que esta embarazada solo le da a Shikamaru la excusa perfecta. La dosis acertada de valor, o alguna mierda de esas.

Sasuke mordió algo monosilábico entre los labios, estoy seguro de que cree que se arruino la vida y Sakura-chan se limito a medio sonreír con los ojos anegados en lágrimas.

(y otra vez Sasuke la miraba más de lo necesario)

Entonces, la vida decidió que era hora de todo dentro de mí se fuera al carajo.

(Fue entones cuando la conocí)

Ese día, cuando encontré a Sakura-chan besando al teme sobre el sofá de la sala como si su vida dependiera ello, como si viviera de su aliento y de sus manos dejando cardenales en su blanquecina piel, fue cuando, por un total accidente, una casualidad de lo más lógica, que la vi.

Era un día nublado y yo estaba algo menos alegre que de costumbre, me acababan de terminar de romper el corazón ¿recuerdas? Camine por las calles durante lo que parecieron siglos y parecía que la sangre pasaba demasiado rápido por mi corazón, que estaba hecho una mierda, entonces toda la sangre se escurría por todos lados y dolía, dolía, dolía. De un momento a otro me encontré en el subterráneo para coger el metro, para irme lo más lejos posible, quería dejar de pensar pero era imposible, sentía como si algo me comiera desde adentro hacia afuera, tragándose todo y dejando solo el atemorizante y doloroso vació. Cuando subí al vagón este estaba lleno. Pero mientras más nos alejábamos, este se iba despejando, hasta que solo quedaba un señor que parecía no haber dormido en días, que sostenía un maletín con desgano dormitando en una esquina, una anciana masticando algo en la otra mientras tejía un gorro, y, justo enfrente de mí, estaba sentada ella, como sacada de una especie de cuento del siglo pasado.

Ella tenía la piel más pálida que Sasuke, y eso era mucho decir. Y (wow, sus pechos eran casi ilegales, cubiertos por un chaleco de lana cuello de tortuga de un color algo más oscuro que el blanco, el pensamiento vago y lejano de que Sakura-chan de seguro sabría con exactitud de qué color era, llego a mi borroso, pero yo estaba demasiado distraído pasando mis ojos una y otra vez por su dolorosa figura) Tenía el cabello hasta la espalda baja, tan sedoso como un montón de alas de mariposa. Negro azulado, una total hermosura. Yo quede fascinado con sus movimientos suaves y sus ojos de luna, tan tranparentes como el cristal, pero a la vez tan impenetrables, indescriptibles. Siguiendo con cuidado cada letra de su libro, devorando los detalles de la escritura, inconsciente de mi fascinación hacia ella. Leía algo llamado "_Cumbres Borrascosas_", un libro del que había escuchado solo gracias a Sakura-chan. Me pregunte si es que a todas las mujeres les gustaban ese tipo de cosas. Me pregunte que estaría escuchando por los cascos de su mp3. Me pregunte si su voz sería tan suave como me la imaginaba. Seguí el suave movimiento de sus dedos al cambiar de página, tan delicada como una princesa. Quede embobado preguntándome si debería hablarle o si debería dejar que se me escapara de entre los dedos justo cuando la había encontrado.

Ella parecía flotar en otro universo mientras yo solo me dejaba encantar por la vista de la decadente luz del vagón pasando por entre sus pestañas oscuras. Formando sombras, y un juego de luces casi hipnotizante. Era un sueño, de esos con los bordes borrosos y los centros demasiado brillantes, casi imposiblemente nítidos, de esos que sabes que son demasiado buenos para ser ciertos.

Entonces ella levanto la vista y me sonrió, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y yo pensé que no podría haber criatura más adorable en el universo. Me pare de mi asiento, estábamos solo a lo metros de distancia que suponía el estrecho vagón del metro. Me acerque a ella lentamente, casi por inercia.

Le tendí la mano con una gran sonrisa que no me pareció tan falsa como me esperaba.

-Hola-dije- soy Naruto, un gusto.

Ella pareció dudarlo, un mar de cosas pasaron por sus platinos ojos y me dieron ganas de subir a la luna y gritar que quería bebérmela,

ella extendió su pequeña mano hacia mí, su tacto era tan etéreo que me dieron ganas de morder algo, ella dijo,

-Hola Na-naruto-kun

Su voz era un pequeño tintineo de campanillas que se agitan feroz mente con el viento, pero no dejan de ser ó dudarlo un momento, estaba seguro de que ella no era el tipo de chica que se presentaba a un desconocido a si porque si, es por eso que me sorprendí cuando dijo,

-Soy Hinata.

Y fue como si el mundo se diera vuelta y se llenara de agua.

(Sus ojos eran dos lunas de agua dulce, os lo juro)

.

* * *

Hinata-chan era tan extraña como aparentaba. Ella se había escapado de casa cuando tenía dieciséis, con una chica llamada Karin, dos años mayor que ella. Nunca se hubiera atrevido a siquiera pensarlo si no hubiera sido por ella. Leía muchas cosas. Le gustaba el rock pesado, lo cual no combinaba para nada con su aspecto de chica dulce, pero si la mirabas bien, en el fondo de sus ojos de luna glacial, hay algo oscuro que burbujea turbulento, casi advirtiéndote que te alejes, que corras lo más rápido que puedas porque ella se comerá tu corazón y no dejara ni las migas. Lo pensé, por un segundo, pero luego la vi poner un disco de _Marylin Manson_ en el estéreo de la habitación y todo se desdibujo. Hinata chan escribía, un montón de cosas, todo en un cuadernillo de aspecto amarillento y maltratado por los años. Le gustan los amaneceres nublados. Las violetas y los narcisos. Y le gusta el otoño y las hojas secas. La belleza irracional de la muerte. Creo que es por eso que es amiga de Karin-chan.

Karin-chan es la mujer más venenosa del universo, me recordó vagamente a unos ojos de cálido azul mentiroso y a un cabello rubio platino de antaño, en las curvas voluptuosas y lengua ácida. Pero Karin-chan tenía el cabello rojo como el infierno, y los ojos en llamas, y una lengua venenosa y empapada de sarcasmo y malas palabras. Karin-chan no leía, solo bebía agua ardiente y veía cosas como South Park o Bola de Dragón en el sillón frente al televisor de la sala, y nunca podía estar más de diez minutos sin dirigirle algún insulto a este otro sujeto, Suigetsu. Él era punzante como las agujas, tenía el cabello entre el celeste claro y el gris, los ojos violetas, sus manos jamás estaban quietas, los dientes filosos y una media sonrisa que te hacía dudar de su cordura, era un jodido psicópata, estoy seguro de ello, pero las quería, a Hinata-chan y Karin-chan, digo.

Karin-chan era una rosa. Era veneno y era espinas doloro(delicio)samente atractivas. Suigetsu se encargaba de destruirla con besos de media noche y suspiros acallados bajo las mantas, de desgarrarla la piel tersa con los dedos ansiosos. Y luego la reparaba por las mañanas, con insultos y peleas matutinas. Con sonrojos furtivos y golpes que no eran ni cerca lo suficiente.

Fue fácil.

Simpatizar con ellos, digo. Sobre todo porque ellos dos (Karin-chan y Suigetsu) la querían, a Hinata-chan. Lo podía ver en cada gesto, acción o palabra que le dirigían.

Entonces sucedió, ella se comió mi corazón.

Era de noche y hacia un frió terrible, de ese que se te cala hasta los huesos y casi sientes como se te congelan los pulmones y te cuesta respirar. Yo me estaba quedando allí porque Sakura-chan y el teme estaban peleados, y cuando eso sucedía era mejor no estar cerca. Me metí a la cama de Hinara-chan mientras ella preparaba algo de café en la cocina. Cuando llego con la humeante tasa yo la sonreí y ella se sentó al lado mío. Ella siempre sonreía, y me miraba y me hacía sentir como si fuera alguien importante, jodidamente necesario. Dejo el café en el buro y se pego a mí, me abrazo tan fuerte que las costillas casi me crujieron, o así lo sentí yo. Pasaron minutos, o horas, no lo se, cuando estas con alguien como Hinata-chan el tiempo es solo algo relativo, casi sin importancia. Yo me sentía bien con ella entre mis brazos, oliendo su cabello y pensando que qué jodidamente bella era.

-Naruto-kun..

Susurró, pensé que hablaba en sueños pero cuando baje los ojos para verificarlo choque con su indescriptiblemente tibia mirada. Todo sucedió tan rápido que apenas lo capte, todo lo que sabía después es que sus labios estaban sobre los míos y se sentía como comer soles de azúcar.

Sus dedos torpes viajaron bajo y ropa y yo solo sentía un hambre voraz de comérmela y gritarle al mundo que ella era mía. La bese por toda la mortecina piel, suspire en sus labios.

Descubrí algo esa noche: estaba absurdamente enamorado. (y Hinata-chan era virgen)

Estar enamorado de Hinata-chan es una cosa terrible. Es fácil, pero no, porque ella es rara. Y egoísta. Entonces todo lo que quieres es hacerla feliz y que te bese, y que te sonría y que te mire con sus ojos de luna liquida.

Entonces es cuando descubres que jamás dejaras de amarla, que la tienes impregnada entre los pulmones, en el aliento que exhalas cada vez que respiras, en las palabras quebradas, y en los suspiros nocturnos, entre las costillas y bajo los parpados, y hasta la médula de los huesos.

-Te amo.

Y nunca será suficiente. Porque podrías pasarte con ella el resto de la eternidad casi sin notarlo.

( y porque el para siempre se queda corto)

.

* * *

Me gusta pensar que las cosas bellas son las más peligrosas.

¿El problema?

(el problema es que soy adicto a romperme)

* * *

.

.

**Fin.**


End file.
